A Different Path
by copy
Summary: Frodo and Sam have passed into darkness and hope is waning. The battle for Helm's Deep is over but the battle for Middle Earth has just begun and Gandalf fears that Frodo and Sam will fail. But he has a plan, a plan that he did not want to use unless there is no other choice. So Gandalf, the White Wizard, calls a council...
1. Chapter 1

_T_here are many ways to approach a problem, and generally there is more than one way to reach the correct answer. Some ways may be more difficult than others and other may have more chances of where one could make a wrong turn, but should the original path fail, there is always another, even if it is more treacherous. It was this path that was running circles through the White Wizard's mind. He stood at the entrance to Rohan's great hall puffing his famous smoke rings into the rustling breeze. It had been to long a time since he had last seen or felt Frodo, and his worries grew as the little hobbit pasted into shadow. The future of the Ring was uncertain. It pained Gandalf, but he realized that he could no longer simply trust in his beloved hobbit, a new path must be taken to end the tyranny of Sauron. These thoughts swirled around the wizard til dusk fell upon the newly freed lands of the horse riders.

Just as the glowing sun dipped beneath the horizon Aragon strode up to Gandalf. The two stood side by side watching the last rays of the sun fade into shadow as a cold wind blew up from the east.

"You appear to be unsatisfied with the outcome of our battle? Or is it something else that troubles your great mind?"

"The latter." replied Gandalf, "I fear that our time is waning, we must take a different path to defeat the evil that now lies by Gondor."

"Then Frodo and Sam have fallen?!" cried Aragon dismayed.

"No, but I can no longer see them. Their fate I do not know, for the darkness has hidden them from me." Gandalf turned to face his companion. "I will hold a meeting in the woods with the company of the ents, elves, dwarves, men, and a good many other allies. There is a new course of action we must take to ensure that Middle Earth does not fall into the darkness that has been plaguing these lands for so long."

"But what of the hobbits? What of Frodo and Sam?" Aragon implored, "Do we leave them to face the walls of Mordor alone?"

"Do not think I have given up on our dear friends Aragon son of Arathorn, we will help them yet, but as usual there are things that need attending. Besides, would it not be a good idea to have a plan should Frodo and Sam fall?" smiling gently Gandalf put his hand on Aragon's shoulder.

"The time is dire, I will ride at sunrise to gather our council. Meet me with King Théoden in two days time in Fanghorn Forest." smiled Gandalf.

Aragon nodded, he did not yet know what to think of Gandalf's sudden change in plans. He himself was hoping to ride to Gondor soon, the White City called, stirring his heart in a way he had not felt before. But the wizard had never led him astray and his trust in the man was unwavering.

"There's a good lad," Gandalf murmured, "Now I believe some sleep is in order, I am not as young as I once was you know."

And with that the wizard left Aragon to his thoughts, and not an hour later Aragon also retired to his bedchamber.

_T_he first rays of sun hit Rohan and the fields shone with golden light and the house of the king sparkled with brilliance, but only Legolas, who stood atop the watchtower, was there to witness the golden halls shine, and only he witnessed the departure of Gandalf. But Legolas did not question the wizard, for wizards have their own ways of doing things and many things need their attendance.

As the sun began to creep higher and higher, Edoras came to life. People bustled around trying to restore their lives after the battle at Helm's Deep. Men left, men came, Legolas did not understand the hurry for he had lived for thousands of years and would continue to live, however he did not wish for Middle Earth to succumb to the evil of the east so perhaps, he thought, time was actually what they needed most. With that thought the elf bounded down the steps and gracefully whisked through the wooden doors and inside the great hall of King Theoden.

Inside Aragon, Eomer, and the King were deep in conversation. And crouching behind a pillar were two hobbits, Mary and Pippin were once again eavesdropping on conversations.

"Gandalf bids us to join him in council deep in Fanghorn Forest, he says that this meeting may alter to future of men and of Middle Earth." reported Aragon.

"Such is the time to have a council, it is now the calm before the storm and I have a firm heart and mind that my people will remain safe without my presence for a time." agreed King Theoden, "I ask Eomer to accompany us and I will leave Eowyn in charge."

"But of what business is this meeting Aragon?" asked Eomer.

"I do not know," replied Aragon, "but I trust Gandalf, he would not call us if the situation was not dire."

"May I speak with him then?" asked the King.

"He has left," interrupted Legolas striding closer to the men, "He left as the first rays of sun touched your lands King Theoden."

"Left?!" cried Mary and Pippin in unison as they sprung from their hiding spot behind the hall's great pillars, "To where?!"

" To gather our council of course," Aragon replied with a laugh, for the sight of a hobbit is never a reason to frown, "Do you not think that more beings than ourselves will attend a meeting that Gandalf holds in such importance?"

"Oh, well, yes of course that makes sense," burst Pippin, "Anyhow is there any more food? It seems that there is no such thing as second breakfast here either, let alone tea time, it is something of an outrage really."

"Of course there is food Master Pippin, we are in the halls of a king, here food is plentiful." laughed Eomer, "Here, I will accompany you to our dining halls little folk."

Gleefully the two hobbits stumbled after Eomer through a side door. King Theoden laugher heartily, "two such delightful little creatures are they not, their worries are of what people should worry, not of war, death, and despair."

"Aye," said Aragon, "A wise wizard once said that it is the little things that have power, the everyday kindness and good deeds are what make this world go on."

The two men and the elf continued to talk about the great things that have happened in the past and present, sharing great stories and memories with one another. Just another sign of hope for the future of Middle Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

_A_s the sun peaked over the golden hills of the horse masters, Aragon and his company set out for Fanghorn Forest. There were seven in this company, two hobbits Mary and Pippin, three men, Aragon, King Theoden, and Eomer, an elf, Legolas, and a dwarf, Gimli. The road was swift for the lands of the sun had been vanquished of evil and the foul tread of orc had vanished. The company came to the edge of the forest by midday where they watered and rested and stared at the twisted trees whose mangled branches seemed so unwelcoming. Somewhat reluctantly the riders urged their steeds into the tangled path through the forest. Mary and Pippin who sat with Legolas and Gimli guided the way to the rock where the enting had been held. After a few detours, the company arrived to the clearing, and to their surprise there was quite a crowd awaiting them.

In the clearing towered Treebeard, who was impossible to miss, next to him stood Elrond and Lady Galadriel, both of whom shone with unmatched elegance, sitting on ground were two dwarves of the North, both with greyed hair and wise and weathered faces, and perched on the rock was a moth, here to represent the opinion of the Eagles, and sitting next to the moth was Gandalf, wearing his usual half smile as he watched the company dismount and collect themselves.

"Come now, you are late and there is business that needs to be attended," scolded the White Wizard, "Now I believe introductions are in order."

King Theoden and Eomer were in awe with the creatures that stood before them, the ent was most interesting and the elves were unparalleled in their beauty and fairness and the dwarves with their riches that hung around their necks were also a sight. The rest of the company greeted old friends merrily. And once again, Gimli was stricken by the beauty of Lady Galadriel and instantly struck up a conversation with her. But that conversation was soon interrupted as Gandalf gathered everyone to the rock to begin his council.

"Kings of men, Lords and Ladies of elves, Masters of dwarves, Guardians of mountains and of forests, and hobbits of the Shire, I must thank you all for attending this council of desperation." announced Gandalf, "Time is against us and hope is ever fading. I have called all the great and good beings that remain in this land to discuss a new plan. This was a plan that was devised before we knew of the location of the Ring and was only to be used in the uttermost dire moment of need."

"You mean to use her?!" said Elrond, astounded, "The risk is too great, should we fail the consequences would be catastrophic beyond belief!"

"Let him finish elf leader," interrupted one of the dwarves, "For what reason must this plan be put into action, do we not have the ring-bearer? Will he not destroy the Ring?"

"Yes, yes, that is the hope." replied Gandalf somewhat annoyed, "But time grows short and I fear our little hobbit will not be able to carry the burden, which is why we must prepare ourselves for the worst possible scenario. She could destroy Sauron even if he has once again regained his full power."

"The ris-" cried Elrond.

"He speaks with reason Lord Elrond," replied Lady Galadriel, "No longer does my mirror show the future for it has become too clouded and too uncertain. If we are to take action before leaving for the undying lands it is now."

"Excuse me! Ah, excuse me please," called Mary, "This is all jolly and well but who exactly is this person you speak of?"

"Yes yes," piped Pippin, "please do inform us for this has all become terribly confusing."

"Now now," growled Treebeard gently, "little hobbits must not be hasty, this is a decision that will affect the _all_ of Middle Earth, a wise decision must be made and those decisions cannot be rushed."

"It is okay O'Treebeard, Guardian of the Forest, they must know of this plan for it to commence," Gandalf said glancing at the hobbits and their company, "The hobbits are not the only ones who have no knowledge of this plan, and for that reason we must explain ourselves."

It was now that Gandalf the White began his tale, and it began with the creation of Middle Earth and the deep, strong, and ancient magic that holds the lands together.

"There is a tree known as Yggdrasil, the tree of life." He began, "This tree is said to be the life blood of Middle Earth. However the tree is but a figurehead for the real source of power that flows into every living thing. There is a being at the center of all this by the name of Faewen who lives under Yggdrasil. She is the one who truly controls Middle Earth and whose power is unparalleled. But many thousands of years ago she fell into a sleep because her power was only needed to maintain the existence of Middle Earth, she has not woken since. She alone has the power to overthrow the dark lord by force." Gandalf looked up into the faces of his council, scrutinizing each face. "But there are enormous risks." He continued, "Faewen is symbolic of Middle Earth and so any blow to her physical form becomes a blemish on Middle Earth. Should she die, Middle Earth will die with her. However, although Sauron knows of her, he will not wish for her death. He will not want to give up all that he has fought and conquered for. No, our greatest fear is that she will fall into his hands, then he will have an unbinding control over these lands, and that is where the risk lies my good friends." finished Gandalf.

"So we have come to it at last, the decision that will alter our time," said Galadriel, her voice tinkling softly, "You beings who have gathered here will decide, and your decision will determine the future of Middle Earth."

"So what does this all mean Gandalf?" cried Pippin.

"What about the Ring and Frodo and Sam?" yelped Mary.

"Do not despair young hobbits, we have hope yet for your kin but there is no longer time to wait and do nothing, we must take this responsibility upon ourselves." replied Gandalf, "All in favor raise their right hand."

One after another the council members nodded and rose their hands high, and after exchanging a few words with the moth, Gandalf rose and concluded the council.

"And where, Wizard clothed in White, will we find her?" asked Eomer.

"Ah, Horse-master Eomer, that is the easy part," replied Gandalf, "Faewen is wherever the sun touches the ground because she is Middle Earth and from anywhere on Middle Earth may we greet her."


	3. Chapter 3

There was a twinkle in Gandalf's eye as he turn from Eomer to face his council.

"O'Great elves, dwarves, and mighty beings alike, would you grant me passage to her layer?"

Gently the great elves, dwarves, and treebeard gathered in a circle around Gandalf and gently put their hands forward, fingertips just brushing each other and the moth landed softly on the tip of Gandalf's hand. A low murmur filled the woods of Fanghorn and a soft chanting filled the air.

She who has passed in to sleep,

Awaken again and show us the way,

Creator of life and mother of the land,

Grant us entry to your layer.

There is much more to this chant but the rest was lost in the howling of the wind and the whipping of branches and the swirling of dust. A bluish light appeared from the center of the circle and Gandalf and his allies began to step back. And so the circular blue light expanded and flattened and came to a rest on the clearing ground. Pippin dashed up in excitement, the light that had shown so bright lost its shine and now lay around five by five hobbit feet. But the disk-like object looked very much like water but shone like liquid silver.

"Now now Master Pippin, those who wish to enter must all enter at once." reprimanded Gandalf, "You will have your turn yet. Now will any of my council be accompanying this excited hobbit and I?"

"I would like to meet this Faewen you speak of Gandalf the White but my people will expect my return," said King Theoden, "If your council has ended Eomer and myself will excuse ourselves and await your return in Edoras."

"As you wish," replied Gandalf, "and the rest?"

"Aye, I believe that Legolas, Gimli, and myself will accompany you." said Aragon.

"We will return to our lands" murmured the elves and dwarves, "we know of Faewen and her power, but our kind have problems that we must attend to."

"And Mary?" said the White Wizard turning to the little hobbit.

"Is that a legitimate question Gandalf?" cried the hobbit, "you know me and Pip, you can't separate us!"

"Naturally," huffed Gandalf, "I would have not expected another answer. Now we must all stand on this portal and I shall speak the elvish words of movement and we will be off."

With that, the company gathered upon the circular portal and Gandalf shouted the words. Much to the company's surprise, they fell through the portal as if it had turned to water and sunk into its depts. And slowly darkness closed in around them.

As the group regained their consciousness they found themselves on bright green grass, dotted with vibrant flowers and bright little mushrooms. They moaned and sat up to find Gandalf awaiting their awakening, for wizards do not like to show weakness even before the likes of friends.

"Mushrooms!" cried Mary and Pippin in unison.

"Stop!" yelled Gandalf, "It would not do you well to feast upon another being's land, especially this one. Hobbits, only thinking of their stomaches as usual."


End file.
